


ARRIANE CARPENTER and the Creatures of the Night

by The Iron Doughnut (ArrianeMason1995)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Children, Hunters, Night, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, arriane, carpenter - Freeform, teen scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrianeMason1995/pseuds/The%20Iron%20Doughnut
Summary: “I will not have you interfering with my plans Arriane. You see, despite everything people have been saying about me recently, I value what is left of my family. I don’t want to hurt you if there is another way.” - Lucifer Carpenter.





	1. The Midnight Alley

Arriane Carpenter checked her watch for the third time that night as she waited at the end of the street. She knew she shouldn’t have come alone but the note had asked for her specifically. The Guild would flip when they found out but this lead… Well it could just be what her team had been waiting for all this time.  
   
Something moved in the shadows catching Arriane’s attention. Swinging around her hand gripped the dagger at her waist automatically. “Who’s there?” She shouted looking around for the person or persons in the shadows. “I swear to God Luke, if it’s you then I’ll -”  
   
“Now now Arriane dear, that is no way to speak to your elders.” Luke smirked stepping out of the shadows with a relaxed posture and his hands in his pockets.  
   
Something flickered over Arriane’s eyes at the sight of the man in front of her. Lucifer Carpenter was tall with jet black hair and deep green eyes. At the age of 23 everyone in the area knew him just not his secrets. The secrets of the Guild in which he had been removed for such brutality that…  
   
Arriane pulled the dagger from her belt and gripped it tightly. “You’re not supposed to be anywhere near the town, the Guild gave orders.”  
   
Luke smiled slightly as he looked at his younger sister. Shaking his head as he started to walk slowly around her Arriane could see his enjoyment at this idea. “We both know the Guild are weak sister, they have been since the jewel was stolen. I wonder who took that now.” He chuckled pulling a glowing stone from his jacket pocket. “I always was a sucker for a real gem.”  
   
“That belongs to the Guild!” Arriane muttered through gritted teeth making Luke laugh once more.  
   
“It ‘belongs’ to me now Arriane. You see,” Luke said raising his voice slightly. “I always was the favourite, the BEST. No one is more capable than a Carpenter when it comes to running the Guild. It’s a pity you’re in my way.”  
   
Arriane glared at her brother as he walked slowly towards her. Standing her ground she didn’t even flinch as he stared her down as they stood only inches apart from one another.  
   
“You renounced the Guild Lucifer; they are no longer your brothers in arms.” Arriane retorted a little sadly.  
   
Luke shook his head as something flashed deep in his unnaturally green eyes. “The Guild renounced ME, not the other way around. I didn’t choose this just as you didn’t.”  
   
“You choose to dishonour us and use our training as means of control over those weaker than yourself Lucifer. You didn’t have to choose THAT!” Arriane half-screamed holding her arms up to the sky and realising her mistake a second later as her legs disappeared from under her and her dagger flew across the street, deeper into the alley.  
   
Luke quickly pinned his sister tying her arms behind her back with a thick piece of rope. “I will not have you interfering with my plans Arriane. You see, despite everything people have been saying about me recently, I value what is left of my family. I don’t want to hurt you if there is another way.”  
   
Arriane struggled against the ties in vain as her brother covered her mouth so she would be unable to shout for help. It hardly mattered anyway; he knew she wouldn’t shout even if her life had depended on it. The Guild taught you to deal with matters on your own or with your team, shouting for help from outsiders wasn’t something you did. Total brainwashing as far as Luke was concerned, no one questioned it.  
   
A sharp pain could be felt in Arriane’s shoulder for half a second taking her by surprise before the darkness washed over her, pulling her under and engulfing her completely. The last things she heard was a shout. A shout and a gunshot…


	2. The August Moon

_6 months previously …_  
   
Arriane Carpenter was coming up to her 18th birthday that weekend and, according to the rules of the Guild, it was a big deal. Wait you don’t know about the Guild do you? My bad.  
   
The Guild is an underground organisation that deals with anything and everything ‘supernatural’ across the world. From ghosts to manticores the members of the Guild have seen it all. They aren’t exactly the hunters you would expect though. Killing is supposed to be a last resort after diplomacy has failed but there are a few small factions who misunderstand this rule. And, yes, there are A LOT of rules to follow.  
   
Only three truly mattered however. The first three to be exact.  
Rule 1: Never kill another member of the Guild. The penalty, death.  
Rule 2: Always stick to your own territories. The penalty, decided by the other Guild Members.  
Rule 3: Always obey the Elders of the Guild. The penalty, exile.  
Easy to remember, not always so easy to follow.  
   
Members of the Guild are chosen by bloodlines and, over the past century, these numbers have been rapidly decreasing. Bloodlines and blood-ties were the secret to how the Guild worked. The five main families of the Guild of Crux are the Carpenter’s, Black’s, Summers’, Drache’s and Mason’s. A member of each family makes up the Elders; the five heads of the Guild. They make the rules and act as the overall leaders overseeing everything that happens within their territories.

This will come into play later on but let’s get back to Arriane shall we? Like her older brother Arriane had been introduced to the Guild and begun her training at the age of 5. This was the normal age for children to start their training after all. She has long deep brown hair and bright green eyes like most Carpenter children and was quick to understand how to deal with anything the Guild threw at her. It wasn’t long before she was one of the top under-aged members. In her Guild classes she was at the top except…  
   
“You should try harder at school.” Cassidy Black frowned looking at her best friend’s report card in partial shock. “If your grades slip anymore then -”  
   
“Come on Cass, it’s not that bad. I only failed math, science and geography, the Guild knows I can do those three subjects on a normal day.” Arriane said biting her lip lightly as she snatched her report card back. “It could be a 100 times worse right?”  
   
Cassidy shook her head. “I can hardly see how, you know how the Elders are. School grades are just as important to them as our training and you’re being invoked on Saturday!”  
   
“I know but I’ve done plenty of things worse than failing a few classes. Ask Luke,” Arriane muttered pointing to her friend as the bell rang for fifth period. “Everything will be fine, you’ll see.”  
   
And everything was fine for Arriane Carpenter; it always had been when it came to the Guild. Saturday August 13th came fast but for Arriane Carpenter it couldn’t come fast enough. To be invoked made you a true member of the Guild and linked with it all the secrets passed down through generations of its members. The past and present became one drawing with it energy unimaginable to those outside of the circle.  
   
To be human and possess these powers was what made the Guild so important to the world. It broke down the boundaries, brushing the barriers of strengths otherwise only possessed by the supernatural creatures in the night. The invoking also brought about it a new consciousness with a member’s mind. Someone from the past to work as a guide and keep them on their path. You would be joined to this ‘person’ until death but the real beauty of it was that only the member this person was bonded to could see or hear the other consciousness.  
   
So it was an honour to be invoked into the Guild and as the moon rose into the sky on the night of the 13th Arriane felt the energy in the air as she entered the Guild’s lodge, standing before the five Elders. The chamber was completely lit by flickering candles and Arriane noticed the whole room was linked to the four major elements as was expected. The candles were a physical representation of fire like the stone floor was earth, the fountain water and the windows without glass allowing in air. All elements were thought to be sacred to the Guild but a fifth element was also to be brought into play tonight. The fifth element was needed to invoke a member into the Guild. To represent this element, spirit, the blood of each Elder was needed.  
   
Arriane had learnt about the ritual and knew that since her birthday fell under what was known as ‘the August Moon’ her own invoking would change her forever. Cassidy watched from the side-lines with the other members of the Guild having been invoked four months before. She knew exactly what to expect and what to look for. Part of the invoking acted purely on a reaction. The first reaction.


End file.
